Hairdressers use protective clothing which protects the clothing of the person whose hair they are dressing. Said protective clothing includes capes which cover the top of the back, the chest and the shoulders and provide this protection throughout the various hairdressing operations, particularly hair cutting.
The latest and best of these capes are made from a flexible, crease-resistant material, so that they satisfactorily adapt to the body of the wearer and also offer the points of the scissors used a smooth surface upon which they cannot become caught.
It is naturally necessary to maintain the cape in position on the shoulders of the wearer, so that it does not drop off and so that it stays in a satisfactory position. The latter point is particularly important in the case of capes whose visible rear portion is provided with hairdressing guide lines. The known devices for holding the capes in place do not satisfy the requirements of professional hairdressers and the invention proposes a new cape to satisfy this need.